


Sinner

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month 2019 [19]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors Spoilers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-shippers don't interact, Autism, Autism Acceptance Month 2019, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Clover Field, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Microfic, Morphogenetic Fields (Zero Escape), Post-Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Clover thinks about the awful things other versions of herself have done in other timelines. Alice reminds her that all that matters is what this version of herself has done.





	Sinner

Clover isn’t as naïve as her ditsy behaviour might make her look; she is an esper and so can access the morphogenetic field and knows all about the other timelines (even if she can’t jump like the much more powerful espers she knows).

“I know I’ve never done anything bad, but that’s only in this timeline,” Clover says one day, rocking back and forth in her seat in a futile attempt to fight back a meltdown, her eyes on the floor, “because in others I murdered people because I thought they murdered Light – why do you love an evil person like me, Alice?!”

Alice puts a finger to her lips, pulling Clover into a hug; “I know that Clover, but you have to remember that you live in this timeline, and I love you for who you are, not who you might have been if you made a different choice, understand?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
